The present invention relates to an automated side loading container for waste material that operates in conjunction with an industry standard, conventional front loading refuse truck.
Waste materials are commonly removed from households and small companies by depositing the waste materials in refuse cans which are placed by the curb for removal by a local disposal company. Disposal companies operate refuse or garbage trucks that drive alongside the refuse or trash cans to remove the waste. To empty a refuse can, a worker jumps off the rear of the refuse truck, lifts the refuse can emptying its contents into the refuse truck, replaces the refuse can, and returns to the refuse truck. Thereafter, a refuse truck driver drives to the next refuse can and the process is repeated. This procedure normally requires at least two workers, namely a driver and a person to empty the refuse cans. Also, an array of injuries may result from repeatedly lifting refuse cans, and boarding and deboarding slow-moving trucks.
Refuse trucks are available that have a mechanism that mechanically grips refuse cans and dumps them into the truck. However, their trucks, known as automated side loaders, are very expensive. Furthermore, they are only useful for automated refuse can pickup and are not capable of lifting a trash bin as is possible with a conventional front loading refuse truck. As a result, a refuse disposal company desiring to have automated refuse can pickup must purchase both automated side loaders and conventional front loaders.
Bear Refuse Systems has marketed a product, sold under the trademark BEAR CLAW, that simplifies the removal of household waste. The Bear Claw is a rectangular container designed to mount on the front forks of a front end loading refuse truck. The front side of the container includes a pair of horizontally oriented rails on which a wide rack is slidably mounted. Each of the rails is simply a piece of angle iron. The rack is constructed of a rectangular tubular frame that includes three short retaining pieces on both the top and the bottom that extend over the rails to maintain and permit the rack to slide along the rails. The rails are spaced a significant distance apart to accommodate the wide rack. Sliding the retaining pieces directly on the rails causes significant wear to both.
The rack is moved horizontally on the rails by the extension and retraction of a tubular cylinder located above the rack. The cylinder is connected to the upper corner of the rack. The pressure exerted on the upper corner of the rack has a tendency to torque and twist the rack, and particularly the retaining pieces, which, if bent could inadvertently cause the rack to detach from the rails. Further, the pressure exerted on the retaining pieces may loosen the rack requiring maintenance to maintain a suitable fit.
An extension arm includes a claw assembly at one end and is pivotally connected at the other end to the rack at a position adjacent to the lower rail. With the extension arm in a lowered substantially horizontal position it is extended to one side by movement of the rack until the claw assembly engages a refuse can. Closing the claw assembly secures the refuse can. The extension arm is then rotated upwards and the refuse can's contents are dumped into the container. Thereafter, the extension arm is returned to its lowered position and the refuse can is released by the claw assembly. Pivoting the extension arm about a position adjacent to the lower rail tends to exert excessive torque on the rack causing deformation of the rack. After the container is filled, it is then emptied into the refuse truck.
The Bear Claw only permits refuse cans to be emptied from one side of the refuse truck. If refuse cans are located on the other side of the refuse truck then the disposal company must purchase a different Bear Claw with the arm and claw assembly operating in the other direction. Alternatively, the disposal company may drive down the street in the opposite direction.
What is therefore desired is a container that empties refuse cans using a rail system that minimizes torques on the rail and rack. Additionally, the container should eliminate the need for a separate container in order to empty refuse cans from the opposite side of the refuse truck.